Ultimate Batman
by DarkShinobi001
Summary: Witness the beginning of the Batman's life in the Ultimate Universe! Rated T for language, references and violence! Set pre Ultimate Daredevil. Please Review


_**Chapter 1: The Rise of the Batman Part 1**_

It was dark in Gotham City where people were killed, mugged and abused every single day. It's been like that since the Great Depression. Almost every official and police officer was corrupt. They choose money, sex and drugs over their jobs and leave innocent people to suffer.

"Load the crates!" A man ordered his thugs.

"Right away Falcone sir!" One of his lackeys told him saluting the fat man as he ate chuckling.

"This deal is going to be a game changer for us boys." He announced, "Not even that stupid government faction SHIELD will be able to touch us." Then Falcone looked at another thug, "Go get the crate!"

The guy nodded and walked through a row of containers before going around a corner but right as soon as he bent over to pick the crate up a hand shot out of the shadows and grabbed him covering his mouth so he couldn't scream.

Falcone waited impatiently, "What's taking so long?" When he didn't receive an answer he turned to another man, "Go check on him."

The guy nodded cocking his pistol thinking that it could be one of the rival mobsters trying to get in on their business. But as he walked around all he saw was his friend's hat, "Joe?" He called out, "I swear, if this is a joke I will shoot you!"

He heard a noise behind him so he spun around only to see nothing so with a sigh of relief he turned only for a fist to meet his face.

Falcone waited but his other man didn't get back and those two were his most trusted lieutenants, "They better not be lazing around on the job." He muttered as he bit into his cheeseburger that he had, "Otherwise I will be getting new lieutenants."

"I don't think so." Upon hearing that soulless voice Falcone spun around quickly which was pretty impressive for a fat man.

"Who's there?!" Falcone shouted as he pulled a pistol out, "I'm warning you get out of here!"

"You're finished Falcone." The voice spoke out, "There's enough evidence to put you away forever."

Then it dawned on Falcone who the guy was, "You're just a stupid vigilante." He chuckled, "Well I can already say that you won't live long!"

"Is that so?" The voice was behind him so Falcone spun around to have a gloved hand grab the gun arm and twist it effectively breaking it.

Falcone screamed in pain clutching his broken arm dropping both the pistol and the cheeseburger but his pain was soon forgotten as he saw the attacker.

It was at first glance a demon but as Falcone got a closer look he saw it was a man in bulletproof armor wearing a mask with two pointy ears and two soulless white eyes that pierced through him. The man looked like a giant bat, "W-w-what are you?!" Falcone got out.

The man narrowed his eyes, "I'm the Batman." He snarled as he punched Falcone in the face.

Batman stood over Falcone's unconscious body as he chained it up to a ship light shining it into the sky before he used a grappling hook gun to get out of there and sirens soon filled the silent air heading for the docks as the Batman slunk off into the shadows.

He looked at the full moon that lit Gotham City up and he held the gaze of the moon as he thought about what caused him to do this.

~Three Years ago~

A twelve year old boy with jet black hair and brown eyes was standing to the side of a classroom inside the school Gotham Preparatory School keeping a lookout, "Come on Jack hurry up before the teacher gets here!" He hissed in annoyance.

A chuckled came from inside the classroom as a kid the same age as the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walked out, "I put the whoopee cushion in place!"

The boy raised an eyebrow, "A whoopee cushion?" He asked in disbelief, "Really Jack that's the best you can do?"

Jack smirked, "I put itching power inside of it Bruce, so whoever sits on it will be pretty itchy for a while."

Upon hearing that Bruce smiled, "Nice one!"

"I know." Jack chuckled.

Those who know them would think that they were the weirdest pair of friends that could be found anywhere. Bruce Wayne was the son of Martha and Thomas Wayne the owners of Wayne Enterprises and Gotham Cities best Medical Personnel while his friend Jack White was the prankster of Gotham who loved to make people laugh. One was a billionaire while the other one was a penniless street urchin.

But they were the best friends that could be found anywhere and they always had each other's backs.

So leaving the soon to be crime scene they walked down the hallway, "So you going to the party this Friday?" Jack asked with his hands in his pockets.

Bruce rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know Jack, Oswald doesn't seem to like me that much." He admitted.

"Hey the Cobblepot-Wayne feud has to end sometime Brucie!" Jack said with a smirk.

Upon hearing that nickname Bruce scowled, "You know I hate to be called that!" He pouted.

Jack smirked, "Oh I know Brucie!" He teased.

Muttering death threats under his breath Bruce opened his locker before he sighed, "I don't think I would be welcomed anyways Jack I mean aren't Waylon and Zsazz supposed to be there?"

"Yeah they hate your guts because you're rich and they're not Bruce." Jack shook his head, "It's sad really how they act I mean look at me not a penny to my name and yet I attend one of the most expensive schools in Gotham!"

"Because whenever you're not pranking anyone you actually apply yourself to your studies instead of goofing off like the others do." Bruce smiled, "So you still going to try to be a doctor?"

Jack smiled, "You know it! I have my whole dream laid out!" He boasted, "I might be nothing here but one day everyone in Gotham will know my name!"

"Yeah as the deadbeat of Gotham!" Both Bruce and Jack turned around to see a football jock staring them down, "I mean come on, what chance have you got Clown?"

Waylon Jones was a giant of a man who is said to be an animal on the Football field and since he's the star of the team he pushed people around and his favorite target was always Bruce Wayne.

"Oh sod off Waylon!" Jack said fearlessly while Bruce nodded hesitantly.

Bruce was the type of guy who would rather run from a fight but he would fight with Jack if the guy got himself into trouble and with his penance for pranking that was quite a lot.

"Oh I'm so hurt!" Waylon mocked with a hand over his heart, "I guess you two need a little lesson in respect!" He started towards them but Jack pulled out a… Squirt gun?

Waylon stopped staring at the squirt gun before he busted out laughing, "What are you going to do? Dribble on me?"

Jack smiled and Bruce ha d a bad feeling especially when Jack pulled the trigger and pepper spray shot out hitting Waylon's eyes as he cried out in pain.

"We should run now!" Jack joked as he took off with Bruce not far behind him.

Waylon rubbed the pepper spray out of his eyes and took off after the pranking duo, "Get back here you little shits!" He roared.

"Split up!" Jack called out, "He can't follow us both!"

So they both took off in two different directions with Jack going left and Bruce going right. Waylon paused looking from one to the other before he decided to go after the easy target Bruce Wayne.

'_Damn it!_' Bruce thought as he ran as fast as he could.

"Get back here Wayne!" Waylon taunted but Bruce ran into the Animal Lab before he slammed and bolted the door shut.

Waylon bashed the door, "Yeah, hide in there you little coward!" He roared, "You'll have to come out eventually!"

After a few more minutes Waylon got bored and left while Bruce breathed out a sigh of relief but he felt a pain of anger at the fact that Waylon called him a coward so with a cry of frustration he kicked a light book as hard as he could and it hit the covered cage causing it to fall over and the door broke.

In a second two bats shot out and swarmed Bruce who gave a shout of fear as he tried to get them away but when he backed up he tripped over something causing him to fall and land on his arm awkwardly effectively breaking it.

He also hit his head on the corner of the desk and he blacked out his last sight being the bats swarming around him.

**To Be Continued… So what do you think? And I'm sorry for being gone for so long my computer broke down and I also have writers block again when I thought about why no one ever did a Batman and Ultimate Marvel crossover so I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
